Alex Fong
Perfil thumb|250px|Alex Fong * Nombre: 方力申 / Alex Fong * Profesión: Actor y Cantante * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Hong Kong, China * Signo zodiacal: Piscis * Signo zodiacal Chino: Mono * Familia: Un hermano y una hermana * Agencia: HY Brothers Biografía Fong llamó la atención de los ejecutivos de la discográfica con su popularidad entre los adolescentes y se convirtió en un cantante en 2001. Él había sido asignado a trabajar con Stephy Tang del ex-grupo de pop Cookies/Mini Cookies para los últimos años. Ahora tienen seis duetos. Además de lanzar álbumes y películas, Fong es también uno de los anfitriones del programa de de cocina de TVB, Beautiful Cooking, junto con Ronald Cheng y Edmond Leung. El 24 de abril de 2009, Fong y Kary Ng aparecieron en el Centro de las Artes de Melbourne por su espectáculo de Melbourne de 2009. En 2011, Fong dejó su compañía discográfica Gold Typhoon y firmó con Huayi Brothers como su nuevo sello discográfico. Fong compitió en los Juegos Olímpicos de 2000 como parte del Equipo de Natación de Hong Kong. Él es el actual plusmarquista de Hong Kong con 200m espalda (2:05.47) y 400m de combinado individual (4:29.02). Ambos registros se fijaron en los Juegos Olímpicos de Sydney. También es miembro del equipo que estableció récords de Hong Kong para el 4×100 m relevo combinado (3:51.07) y 4×200 relevo de estilo libre. (7:38.91) Dramas *Limelight Years (TVB, 2015) *Sui Tang Ying Xiong (Hunan TV, 2012) * Twin of Brothers (CCTV-1, 2011) * Dressage to Win (TVB, 2008) * Colours of Love (TVB, 2007) *My Family (TVB, 2005) * My Family (TVB, 2004) *Hearts of Fencing II (TVB, 2004) *Hearts of Fencing (TVB, 2003) * Feel 100% (TVB, 2003) *Hearts of Fencing (TVB, 2003) *Y2K (RTHK, 1999) Películas *Anniversary (2015) *Death Ouija 2 (2015) *Going Back (2015) *Midnight Garage (2015) *Gun Transit (2015) *Love Box Lunch (2014) *Mysterious Plate (2014) *Delete My Love (2014) *Just Another Margin (2014) *The Extreme Fox (2014) *The True Love (2014) *Hello Babies (2014) *Lan Kwai Fong 3 (2013) *Flash Play (2013) *Badges of Fury (2013) *Dark Tales - Nie Xiaoqian Prequel (2013) *Lan Kwai Fong 2 (2012) *Love at 30000 Feet (2012) *East Meets West 2011 (2011) *Summer Love Love (2011) *Love Is the Only Answer (2011) *Beginning of the Great Revival (2011) *Chase Our Love (2011) *I Love Hong Kong (2011) *Just Another Pandora's Box (2010) *Metallic Attraction: Kungfu Cyborg (2009) *I Corrupt All Cops (2009) *The Fantastic Water Babes (2008) *Legendary Assassin (2008) *L. for love L. for lies (2008) *Love is not All Around (2007) *It's a Wonderful Life (2007) *Love in Macau (2007) *Bullet and Brain (2007) *Love @ First Note (2006) *Dating a Vampire (2006) *Marriage with a Fool (2006) *I'll Call You (2006) *McDull, the Alumni (2006) *Ah Fei and Ah May (2005) *Super Model (2004) *Astonishing (2004) *Love on the Rocks (2004) *Elixir of Love (2004) *Sound of Colors (2003) *My Lucky Star (2003) (2003) *Give Them a Chance (2002) *2002 (2001) Discografia 'Album' Premios/Nominaciones Curiosidades * Educación: Administración de Empressas (Universidad de Hong Kong) * Idiomas: Inglés, Mandarín y Cantonés. * Fue apodado "Little Flying Fish" por sus logros de natación. * Fong posee varios récords de natación de Hong Kong. * La primera vez que representó a Hong Kong fue a los 11 años. * Fong representó a Hong Kong en los Juegos Olímpicos de Sydney en 2000. * Estuvo en una relación de 10 años con Stephy Tang. * Su album Never Walk Alone, fue el más vendido en 2004 en ITunes. Enlaces *Blog *Baike baidu *Wikipedia en chino *Instagram *Weibo *Facebook Galería Alex Fong-1.jpg Alex Fong-2.jpg Alex Fong-3.jpg Alex Fong-4.jpg Alex Fong-5.jpg Alex Fong-6.jpg Alex Fong-7.jpeg Alex Fong-8.jpg Videografía Alex Fong - Wo Men Bu Shi Peng You|Wo Men Bu Shi Peng You Alex Fong - Shi Fen Ai ft. Stephy Tang|Shi Fen Ai ft. Stephy Tang Alex Fong - Tong Wu Zhu ft. Stephy Tang|Tong Wu Zhu ft. Stephy Tang Alex Fong - She. De|She. De Categoría:HY Brothers Categoría:HKCantante Categoría:HKActor Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CActor